Close Quarters
by idris02
Summary: April and Alex - Things went a little differently in the on call room in season 7 episode 8.
1. Chapter 1

April and Alex - Things went a little differently in the on call room in season 7 episode 8.

I don't ship them together but I was watching this episode and I thought what if things had gone a little differently in the on call room between them.

I hope that you like it, please let me know what you think(:

Where on earth was Alex? I needed to find him. I needed to tell him what an amazing job today, he probably saved that kids life and nobody even knew. That ass of an attending, I hated Stark, took all of the credit, pretended it was his idea all along. Opening up the door to the residents lounge I saw Meredith sitting alone, staring blankly at the cubby hole in front of her. I guessed she wanted to be left alone, that she probably wasn't in the mood to answer the one question I needed answered right now, she was too deep in thought to assist me on my search for him. So I stepped backwards, lightly closed the door behind me and continued scouring the hospital looking for Alex.

Everyone in the hospital was on edge, well that's not strictly true, not everyone but a lot of people. This morning when I was trying to find out why Alex was in Vegas Meredith shushed me because Dr Altman was talking about Cristina up on the stage in front of his. Her speech quickly morphed from a patient presentation to a 'post-mortem on Dr Yang' as she put it. Dr Shepherd seemed to be mad at her, ever since the shooting everyone has been quite worked up, understandably, but something is really wrong with Cristina. She quit the program. Out of all the residents she was the least likely to quit but after the shooting something inside her just snapped and now, well she quit. I think Dr Shepherd felt responsible in a way, but I wasn't really concerned about Cristina, I needed to find Alex.

Jackson told me not to go there with Alex, he is my best friend so I should listen to him, but I don't know. I like him but I'm me, I'm April, I'm a virgin. Lexie joined in and said I definitely didn't want to go there, but why couldn't I, I was responsible for myself, I could handle it, whatever happened. I quickly scanned the Peds ward for Alex, I thought that maybe he was checking on patients, he wasn't. Maybe he went home, he did say it felt sick earlier today. Maybe he went to rest in an on call room; there was no way I could know. Usually I would have given up, but I needed to find him, so I started searching in the on call rooms, after two failed attempts, I was ready to call it quits.

I walked up and down the hallways trying to think, thinking about where he was and thinking about why I wanted to find him, to see him so much. I knew that I wanted to tell him how amazing he was and how much of an ass Stark is, but did I want something more. What if subconsciously I wanted something more, why else would I think to look in the on call rooms, maybe I wanted something to happen between us. Jackson may have been wrong, maybe I do want to go there.

Oh, I don't know. Placing one foot in front of the other I walked towards another on call room door, as I slowly approached it I promised myself that if he wasn't in here then I would stop looking and go back to work. Part of me really wanted to find him behind this door but another part of me really didn't want to, at all. My hand hovered over the door handle, what if someone was in here, not Alex, someone who forgot to lock it, as they were too busy doing, well what people are often doing in on call rooms. What if Alex was in behind this door and not alone…? I pondered all this for a moment, then shaking my head I pushed that thought to the very back on my mind put my hand down on the door handle and turned it slightly.

I opened the door and found Alex lying on the bed,  
"Are you ok?" I blurted out before thinking.  
He groans squinting up at me; the light of the hallway blinding him, I obviously woke him.  
"I'm sorry. I tried to find you." I shut the door behind me, blocking the light out, step forward and continue, "He is awful! He tried to take all the credit."  
Using his arm Alex boosts himself up and puts his back up against the wall for support, "Is the kid ok. Is it going to work?" he sounds concerned.  
I take another step towards him, "Yeah! Of course it's going to work, it's brilliant. I'm going to talk to the chief"  
I sit down on the bed before I continue, I try to stop but I can't my mouth keeps opening and shutting and words pour out, I have no control over it, "because it is so unfair. You did every single thing right today. You covered that attendings ass and you got… you got crapped on every step of the way. The Chief should know that."  
He protested, "April"  
But there was no stopping me now, I leaned forward and continued, "No, no. You're so... what you did today was so great. You know, you don't deserve this. I just…I wanted you to know that somebody knows that. That I know that"  
I sat there still, unaware of what he was thinking, I just kept talking, I should have stopped. I looked into his eyes, and searched from some shred of evidence, something that would give me a clue to what was running through his mind.

I pulled backwards a little, I could feel that I was about to blush, I made an idiot of myself again. Alex looked at my strangely for a second, then leant towards me pulling me to a kiss. It was long and passionate, like nothing I had ever experienced before. His lips left mine, and he looked into my eyes, this time he searched for something, he was trying to see what I was thinking. To answer him, I grabbed him, pulling him into a kiss. It was hot and heavy and I could feel his hands running down my body, to the bottom of my scrubs top, he began pulling it up and then stopped suddenly, withdrawing his lips from mine.  
"What?" I asked, almost demanding an answer.  
"You're a virgin."  
My face turned red, my hands dropped to lap, clasping each other, trying to comfort myself, "Yeah, so?"  
"I can't." he slid backwards, resuming his position, leaning against the wall.  
I shuffled forward, placing my hand on his knee, "I want this."  
Pushing my hand away he replied, "Now, you don't April. You will regret this later, I know you will."  
My face fell and I stared down at my lap. We sat in silence for about a minute before he ventured to break the silence, he leant forward, placing his hand under my chin and bringing my eyes level to his, "April, I'm sorry."

Refusing to look into his eyes I stared down at my lap, silently. After a few seconds I broke the silence I had created, looked up at him and said, "Where were you this weekend?"  
He dropped my hands, "I.."  
"Don't say Vegas."  
His expression changed, he looked curious, wondering how I knew, "Iowa."  
What, why would he be in Iowa?  
Noticing the confusion that spread across my face he answered my unspoken question, "That's where I grew up. My family lives there now."  
He fidgeted, playing with hands, obviously wanting to say more, but he was unsure, nervous perhaps. I moved to get closer to him, not to kiss him again, but to prompt him to continue, I leant against the wall, sitting next to him, our bodies connected, only slightly.  
"I went home. My brother, you haven't met him but Mere and Cristina have Aaron, the doctor said…" his voice shook and I slid my hand down his arm, grasping his hand trying to comfort him, the best way I knew how. He continued, "He got diagnosed schizophrenic. Just like my mom." He paused for a moment, took a deep breath and went on, "You know how they figured it out?"

I shook my head, we both knew it was a rhetorical question but I sounded out a quiet, "How?" before he answered.  
He tried to kill out little sister." I grabbed his hand more tightly now, no wonder he acted like he did today, no wonder he, oh Alex. "She's 16. She is just a kid. And her brother tried to kill her." I rested my head on his shoulder, my hand holding his a firming as I could, I wanted to protect him, I knew I couldn't but I tried. "And my mom didn't do anything cause she's off her meds and... anyway, I was in Iowa. That's where I went. To my brothers commitment hearing, I had to commit him, Whatever." Breathing out slowly he rested his head upon mine, and stroked the side of my hand with his thumb, showing me that he was appreciating the little I was doing to comfort him.  
"It was good you went Alex, it's good that you were there." I almost whispered, afraid to ruin the moment we were having, whatever it was.  
Sighing heavily he continued, it was his turn to ramble, "I wasn't there. I wasn't. I showed up, I held my sisters hand in the hospital for like ten minutes, I shoved some pills down my mom's throat and I signed my brother into a nuthouse. Then I got the hell out of there as fast as I could. I wasn't there. I'm the ass who can't stand to be there."

I whispered, "Oh Alex."  
This explained so much about him. It explained why he was the way he was. He was harsh and sometimes a bit of a douche, but he had a tough and he still came out the other side. He told me something about himself, which would not have been easy for him to do, something told me that I was the only person he told this too, I felt like that gave us something, some form of bond, he trusted me. Without thinking, I turned and pulled him towards me, into a hug. His chin rested on my shoulder, I could feel his arms all around me, holding on tight, almost afraid to let go.  
I spoke in hushed tones, almost whispering it his ear, "You're not an ass. You were there, even if you don't think you were. What you do matters."  
Releasing his grip, he began to pull away slowly, so I let go and leant against the wall. "Thanks April. I know you don't like me. But this really helped."  
Moving across the bed, he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Alex." Jumping up I took two steps towards him towards him, I had to tell him, I couldn't not. I knew that I couldn't tell him what I thought using words, knowing me I would stutter and I would ruin everything. Actions had to do. Usually I wasn't keen on action over words, but in this moment, I no longer cared. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards to me, he looked surprised, I placed my hands on either side of his face and stared deeply into his eyes, again. I then pulled him towards me, into a deep kiss. It was less passionate this time, less urgent but more demanding I guess.

After about a minute, I pulled away walked towards the door, and turned back to face him. "You know where to find me." Shutting the door behind me I headed down the hallway off to the ER to go get a case. As I walked towards the elevator, I reviewed everything that happened with Alex. I didn't know what I wanted to happen in that on call room, but I pleasantly surprised with everything that did.

It could have been a spectacular failure, I don't know what made him stop when he was kissing me, but I am glad that I didn't make a decision that I am sure I would live to regret. He knew me, even when I didn't know me. He is not the man I first thought him to be. I guess people truly do surprise you even when your intention is to surprise them. A smile spread across my face as the elevator doors opened, this could be the start of something, this was a good day after all.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Night Shift

Hope you enjoy (: Let me know what you think

Sitting in Meredith's car squished between Jackson and Alex at 6 o'clock at night heading to the nightshift all I could think about was the conversation that Jackson and I had had the night before at Cristina's house warming party…

When I arrived, I mentioned nothing about what happened between Alex and I in the on call room a few hours prior to Jackson, as it occurred to me that it was none of his business. Sure he was my best friend but I wanted to find out about the whole Alex thing by myself. I didn't want it to become a new topic I would be lectured on. Even though I went without mentioning Alex once in the conversation, after a few beers Jackson brought it up himself.

First he rested his hand on my shoulder, shook me just a bit, looked me dead in the eyes and said, "Do you still like Alex?"

I gave no reply but I shook his hand off me and took a sip of my drink. It was then that he proceeded to give me advice on the matter, repeatedly saying that Alex was not the guy for me in any respect. I then responded by asking him about Lexie, trying to ascertain whether or not he still had a thing for her. He said nothing and went silent for a moment, then took a swig of his beer and ceased his lecturing.

Although he added one final comment in which he told me what a great guy Alex was but how he was in no way boyfriend material for me. He also said, "Don't get me wrong I like him, he's just not for you." After that he went on about how I needed to date someone who wasn't an unstable, cranky man-whore, but someone who was more like me. Which I thought was an unfair evaluation of only some of Alex's traits.

I replied to that comment with, "By that you mean someone who is also a virgin?"

Ignoring my tone he nodded, showing he agreed with me. Before taking another sip of his drink he responded, "Exactly. I can't think of any guy I know that you know that would fit this criteria."…

Meredith quickly swerved the car, which brought me back from my memories, back into reality. I opened my mouth to ask her about the cause for her reckless driving just as she tooted at the car in front of us. She then went on to yell profanity at him, while waving her arms around in the air in front of the steering wheel. Jackson, Alex and I all burst into fits of laughter over the whole event.

Jackson added, "Maybe I should drive us home then." This caused us all to erupt in a new wave of laughter, with Meredith joining in this time. The sound of Alex chuckling almost straight into my ear brought my full attention to the fact that our arms were touching.

With Alex's arm right against mine all I could think about for a few minutes were the events of the on call room last night and how he hadn't shown up at the party. At first I thought that perhaps he was avoiding me after everything that happened but then I remembered what he said about Iowa, which meant he would have been wanting to sleep and hopefully shower as the smell of car troubles still lingered on him the night before. Taking a deep breath, I discovered that he no longer smelt of gasoline and exhaust.

Turning my head towards Jackson I could almost see him watching me. He looked tired and half-asleep, which was weird as we had slept all day but he was trying to assess my feelings about Alex. Not wanting to bother with thoughts about Alex, I bent my neck and rested my head on Jackson's shoulder. At first, Jackson's body tensed slightly but it soon relaxed and I felt his head turn to stare out the window.

We were on our way to our nightshift and as Meredith turned into the hospital, we tried to wipe the yawns off our faces and cover them with smiles. Tonight, we owned the hospital. Attendings were out for the night. We were in charge. If there was a trauma, we had it. Any emergencies were ours. It was scary sure.

But this was our moment. None of us wanted to screw this up. Lifting my head off Jackson's shoulder, I grabbed my bag and filed out of the car behind him. As the entrance opened in front of us I pushed all thoughts of Alex out of my head. I couldn't make a mistake tonight, not a single error, so Alex Karev could no longer control my mind.

Many hours later we were finally heading home from the nightshift at the hospital. It was not at all what any of us expected. Meredith and Alex commandeered an entire OR without Dr Stark, but to be fair he never answered his pager, so they were in the right. They couldn't just let that poor kid die, although they did perform a surgery without an attending present. Jackson had a hard night as he had two brothers, one died and the other barely survived, which explained his silence in the car ride home.

The night shift was definitely a challenge, I think the attendings expected us to run rampant around the hospital but we didn't, well at least I didn't. I had successfully pushed Alex out of my mind for most of my shift. Although two love sick teenagers glued together almost sent my down that train of thought. It certainly helped that I didn't talk to him all night. I walked past him a few times, I was rushing somewhere or he was. Not exactly the best time to start an in depth conversation.

Despite Jackson's joke about driving us all home we were all sitting in the same place we had been hours ago. This time Alex and I no longer touched arms as he had his head resting on the door. He was almost asleep where he sat. He looked so tired. Resting on his lap was a pizza box. Without a word, I lifted up the lid and grabbed a slice. He opened his eyes for a second, a quick smile spread across his face and then his eyes shut again. "Thanks." I muttered as I stuffed it into my mouth.

Once we reached home, we got a few beers out of the fridge and went to sit in the lounge. I sat in by the edge of the couch, in the armchair holding my drink, not speaking, deep in thought. Beside me, Jackson and Meredith sat merrily chatting to each other about the night's catastrophes and what an ass Stark is, to which I nodded in agreement. I slowly tuned them out until I heard my name, which forced me to resurface.

"What?" Meredith exclaimed, her mouth wide open, obviously shocked.

"Huh?" I replied, unaware of what her reaction was caused by.

"She likes him." Jackson teased. I scanned the room and found that Alex wasn't here. I relaxed for a second before I realised that I may not be able to see him but that doesn't necessarily mean that he can't hear us.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"April!" Meredith said in a state of shock, "You didn't even try to dispute it."

"I don't!" I answered weakly, not convincing anyone, especially not myself.

"Way too late for that measly effort" Jackson added, a wide grin spreading across his face. He looked very pleased with himself.

"April, you don't want to go there." Meredith said, looking straight at me. She finished her drink and placed it on the table in front of her.

"I don't see how…" I began before Jackson cut me off.

"I told her that already." Jackson replied, his smile growing.

"You need someone, softer." Meredith remarked. Tilting her head she gazed out the window deep in thought, as if she was trying to think of other guys that would be more suitable for me.

Breaking her train of thought I blurted out, "Guess who has the hots for your sister?"

Raising her eyebrow she turned her attention to Jackson, all thoughts of Alex and I vanishing into thin air. "Jackson!" she exclaimed.

"April!" He yelled at me, with a surprised expression on his face, although almost proud. He wouldn't have expected me to bring that up, but fair was fair.

Meredith smacked him lightly on the knee and yelled, "Seriously?"

Downing my drink I mumbled, "Want another?" Before grabbing Meredith's empty bottle off the table and almost running to the kitchen. Behind me, Jackson began muttering something to Meredith no doubt about Lexie but I was no longer in hearing range.

Grabbing two beers from the fridge, I headed towards the door, hoping to find Alex on the front porch sitting on Meredith's old swing. Holding both bottles in my left hand, I used my right to the open the door and stuck my head out.

"Hey." I said nonchalantly. Turning his head towards me the dull expression on his face vanished and a small smirk covered it. Looking down I noticed an empty bottle sitting by his feet so I as sat myself down next to him, I handed him a beer.

"Thanks." He muttered as he popped off the lid and took a sip.

"Could you?" I asked as I passed him my bottle. Popping off the lid in one swift movement, he handed it back. I chugged nearly half the bottle in one go. I decided I could use a bit of liquid courage.

"Rough day?" Alex inquired as I finally let the bottle leave my lips and let it rest on the wood beneath my feet.

"Yeah I guess." I replied, staring out onto the street. We sat in silence for a moment before I spoke again, "How come you didn't make it to Cristina's party last night?"

Shifting his eyes in my direction, he looked at me, scanned my face and then took a long sip of beer before he answered, "Wasn't in the mood I guess."

"Well you didn't…" I began before I noticed him flinch slightly as he moved his hand. Without thinking, I leant forward and grabbed his hand. Using my fingers, I unclenched his fist and examined the cut down the middle of his palm.

"How did this..." I started before I moved my eyes to his face and saw his expression change. "Are you okay?"

Pulling his hand out of mine, he jolted upwards. Downing his drink in one go, he stepped forward and leant against the fencing around the deck, turning back to face me he muttered, "Stop."

"I just..." I started.

"You're not my girlfriend, you don't need to take care of…" He yelled.

"No I'm not. So shut up." I yelled over him as I jumped up, it was easier to yell at him when he wasn't towering over me.

"But I…" he stammered, shocked by my sudden outburst.

"You think I can't take care of myself?" I yelled.

"Well, no but…" he stuttered.

"That I'm incapable of processing adult emotions. That I'm much like a child that needs to be guided, to be protected." I spoke, slowly and clearly. This was a first for me, properly, freely speaking my mind.

"April, I…" he began.

"I am not just a virgin. I am a doctor. I am a woman. I am a…" I continued ranting.

"Ok I get it!" He exclaimed.

Taking a step towards him, I continued in a softer tone, "So let me help you."

Only inches from his face I bent my head and picked up his hand with both of mine. "Now what the hell did you do?" I asked as I ran my finger along the scar.

He gave no verbal reply, only winced slightly.

"It's not deep, which means it doesn't need stitches but you should bandage it up anyway." I remarked looking up at him again. "I'll go grab one."

Heading towards the door, I took a step forward before her grabbed my hand and whirled me around to face him.

"What?" I mumbled as I tried to read the expression across his face.

Giving no reply, he placed one hand onto my lower back and with the other he brushed the hair off my face. I watched him lean towards me and then I shut my eyes and leant towards him.

I could feel his breath on my face and I could feel him hesitate for a moment. "April?" he whispered.

Losing all patience, I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him into me, kissing him passionately on the lips. I had been waiting for this for days. It was everything I imagined it to be. For a moment, he paused but then he reciprocated, kissing me back and pulling him tightly towards him.


	3. Chapter 3 - Date Night

Once again I hope that you enjoy this chapter(:  
Sorry about the delay, the next chapter may take a while as well.  
Let me know what you think please, I love reading what you think(:

Alex sat fiddling nervously with the menu in front of him. He knew this was a bad idea, he thought to himself, 'Why on earth did you suggest this you fool.' Everything about him felt fake, nothing felt like him. He was sitting in a restaurant, a restaurant; he hadn't been in one of these places for years. He had never been in a place this upmarket before. Not wanting to look out of place but also not wanting to look like a chump, he had carefully considered everything about his appearance tonight.

He was so nervous that he asked Yang for pointers not only on what to wear, also how to act. Usually he would go to Jackson, but he couldn't tell him about this. He would consider Mere his second choice but she would just lecture him. Cristina was the only one who would be honest but at the same time, she wouldn't be judgemental, and she had a similar mind-set to him. Plus she wouldn't tell anyway, she was one of the few people at that hospital that knew a secret was a secret.

Cristina had decided that he should wear black dress pants and an olive green dress shirt. Both of which he had to go out and buy, because as she had said, "You're going to a restaurant not a country diner or some gross dingy pub. You need proper clothes." He hated shopping, and he hated it even more with Cristina nagging him and also whining about how intolerable and tedious she found the whole shopping experience. Just before he had left the hospital to make his way to the restaurant she had come to the residents lounge and given him some last minute pointers on how to behave.

"I have eaten before you know." He had said. To which she snorted in reply and continued telling him the proper behaviour at an upscale restaurant. Begrudgingly he had listened and staring down at the cutlery in front of him now, he was glad he had. He didn't understand why you had to use your forks in a certain order, but that didn't matter as now he knew how.

Picking his phone up off the table he checked the time, 8.28 pm. He was meeting her at 8.30 but for some reason he wanted to get here early because otherwise he would be late but now he was sitting alone, like he had been for the last 8 minutes, looking like a complete ass. Remembering what Cristina had told him he laid his phone onto the right corner of the table, screen facing down. He then draped his napkin over his lap, just as Cristina had told him to do.

His eyes watched the door, waiting for her. Again his shaking hands held the menu, he started flipping through the pages, his eyes glued to the doors not noticing the food noted within. He thought to himself, 'Why didn't you just offer to pick her up, or to meet at the hospital. What if she doesn't show?' This is why he didn't do dates at fancy restaurants, because they made him feel like an outcast, the posh people sitting around him were ordering $200 bottles of wine and then leaving with half empty glasses still on the table. They were all dressed formally, their hair done exactly right, their wrists and necks holding prestigious, expensive jewellery, that would cost him over three months' rent.

He always felt inadequate around these sorts of people, so why did he want to come here in the first place. The reason was simple, April. He had never taken any girl to a restaurant, not even Izzie. But April was different, not because he felt differently about her, not yet anyway. It was because April was April. This relationship couldn't start like every other relationship that he had, because they had all failed. He wanted to take this slowly; he wanted to get to know April not Dr Kepner.

Waiting in the restaurant alone when the clock struck 8:30 was nothing compared to actually having to ask her on a date, to this restaurant for 8.30. He was nervous now but two days ago on the front porch; he was practically terrified of being rejected.

_They had been kissing for a few minutes before he pulled away, hands shaking, an idea forming in his head._

_"April." He stammered, unsure of how to ask her._

_"Seriously…" she started, getting the wrong idea, oblivious to his shaking hands and his odd tone just focussing on the fact that he pulled away, that he broke their kiss._

_"April, shut up." He said. He may have been nervous but he was still Alex and he needed to say this before he lost his nerve and he did not have time for her to spin out._

_"Alex?" she asked him this time her voice shaking. She slid her hands into her pockets, now almost as nervous as he was._

_"Do you, ahh do you, we ah, well uhmm?" he mumbled, his eyes on the floor. He inhaled deeply and then looked straight into her eyes and said, "Would you like to go a date with me?"_

_The nervous expression on April's face changed to a smile as she replied joyfully, "Yes, of course! Tomorrow night?"_

_"No the night after, I can't do tomorrow." He answered. He smiled back at her, this hadn't gone nearly as badly as he had imagined, he thought it would end badly, but it went surprisingly well._

_"Sounds like a date. Keep me posted on details ok?" she said as she kissed him quickly on the lips._

_"I will." Alex replied, pulling her in and kissing her again, his hands holding on tightly to her hips._

_Breaking it after a few seconds April looked into his eyes and said, "I have to go back inside now."_

_"Okay." He murmured kissing her again._

_Pushing him back she repeated, "I have to go." She spoke much more weakly this time, but with her last ounce of will power she took a step back smiled and then walked into the house._

_Alex smiled as he watched her saunter off down the hallway._

_"Well, well, well." A voice said._

_Alex turned to face the voice and squinted into the dark, whoever it was was invisible in this time of night, but they had to be close. A few seconds later he watched as out of the shadows stepped Cristina a wicked grin on her face._

_"How much did you hear?" He asked her, the smile on his face fading._

_Climbing up the steps she replied, "Oh I heard enough. What restaurant are you taking her to then? McDonalds?" she laughed as his expression went from shocked to worried._

_"Oh shit." Alex exclaimed, "I don't know any restaurants. What the hell was I thinking."_

_"Not to worry, Yoda will teach you." Cristina replied, placing her arm around his shoulder. She pointed out into the darkened front yard, "You will soon see the light."_

That was how Alex came to be sitting in this restaurant wearing a beautiful olive dress shirt, dark pants and dress shoes at 8.31 pm waiting for April, hoping that she would come, worried that she would cancel on him via text due to some work commitment which could either be real or complete bullshit.

His eyes were on the door as it opened and in walked another random. Sighing he looked down at his menu. Over the top of his menu, he could see the door opening and shutting but now his sole attention rested on the menu. He began to accept the fact that he was going to be stood up and that this was all for nothing. He had to listen to Cristina for hours on end, moaning, mocking and mentoring. But at least this food looked pretty good, maybe this wouldn't be all bad.

"Hello." April said warmly. Placing his menu quickly on the table he smiled as he saw her scanning his outfit and nodding slightly in approval. She wore a scarlet strapless dress that was tight at the top but flowing and slightly layered from the waist down.

"You look beautiful." Alex blurted out. She smiled, draped her coat over the back of the chair and sat down.

"As do you." She replied as she picked up the menu. Alex noticed then that the lipstick she was wearing was the same shade as her dress. For someone who had little experience in that area she was rather good at it, it was obvious she was a virgin on account of her own beliefs not that she couldn't get any.

Moving his eyes back to his menu he looked over the first page in slight disbelief. "If I were you I would ignore the entire first page, it's full of, overpriced salads." Alex remarked, lowering his voice to a whisper at the end part. As soon as he said that it then occurred to him that perhaps April would like an overpriced salad so once again he was full with nervous energy.

However April smiled and said, "Wow you aren't kidding" as she scanned the page. Flickering over she continued, "I think I will just stick with the steak."

"That was quick." Alex remarked he was impressed with how fast she made a decision. Usually whenever he did anything, his date would take forever to make a decision, then get some measly meal and eat most of his, but that was a thing of the past, he was an upmarket man now. Plus that usually took place at the bar before they headed back to his house after knowing each other for about an hour, that wasn't the case tonight.

"Well they do a good steak here." April replied, closing her menu, placing it in front of her and draping her napkin over her lap.

Still mulling over his decision Alex didn't even look up when he asked, "You've been here before?"

He didn't see her smile nervously, nor did he see her play with her hands before she answered, "No, but I read a few reviews on the place. Most people talked about how great the steak was."

Looking up from his menu he said, "You stalked this restaurant."

Blushing slightly she stammered, "I didn't want to seem out of place."

"Really?" he asked her, completely surprised. He understood him not fitting in, but April. April was beautiful and classy.

"I grew up on a farm Alex. I haven't been on a date since med school and the last time I went to a restaurant was, I don't even know when." She replied, her eyes on her lap, obviously embarrassed by this revelation. Bringing her gaze up from her lap she saw Alex with a massive grin on his face. "Are you laughing at me?" she half whispered, careful to keep her volume down.

"No. Well yes. I grew up in foster homes as a teenager and as a child my parents weren't exactly fine dining people. Then I was piss poor while in med school, so upscale restaurants aren't exactly a place I often find myself in. But you seem to fit right in here." Alex replied, chuckling a little as he said.

A smile spread across April's face, she could tell that he was nervous too. "I'm hoping that was a compliment. Should we order?" she asked as her stomach rumbled quietly.

"It was. Sure, I'm ravenous but how do we call her over?" Alex replied, indicating towards the waitress.

Raising her arm April waved her hand ever so slightly and the waitress started rushing over.

"If you grew up in a barn how do you know how to do that?" he asked her as the waitress was walking towards.

"Farm, not barn. I already knew but Cristina taught me, quite condescendingly may I add." She replied as she quickly scanned the drinks menu.

'Of course she did' he thought to himself. Taking a quick breath, he recalled what Cristina had said to him and placed his hands on top of his menu, ready.

"Good Evening, I am Annabelle and I will be your waitress for tonight. Are you ready to order?" the perky waitress blurted out, obviously in a rush. Her hair in a messy bun and a pen in one hand, pad in the other, and was subconsciously hitting the pen against the pad as she looked at them expectantly.

Taking control Alex said, "Number 37, mild please. April?"

"46, medium rare." She instructed Annabelle.

"37 and 46. Yes good. What drinks would you like?" Annabelle asked.

"Scotch on the rocks," Alex began, he paused and looked over at April, she nodded back at him and he continued, "make that two and a bottle of red wine. 14 should do nicely."

"Is that all for now?" Annabelle asked, impatiently waiting to serve her other customers who were waving her over.

"That will be all." Alex replied curtly.

Annabelle nodded and then ran off to another table that demanded her attention, taking the menus with her as she left.

Reaching across the table April took Alex's hand in hers and commented, "For someone who doesn't eat in restaurants, you did a good job of ordering."

"Much like you I got lessons." He replied, smiling as he stroked her hand with his thumb.

"From?" she asked.

Smirking he answered, "Cristina."

"Oh, of course. Did you know she took me shopping to go buy this dress, she volunteered and then complained for hours while I tried stuff on, that she forced me to try on I might add." April said, she was moaning about Cristina but still had a smile on her face. It was evident she was grateful for her help.

"For me too! She was highly critical of almost everything I tried on, which she picked for me and then forced me to buy her lunch, for her troubles." Alex beamed.

"She told me that my shoes were a colossal mistake. Not ones I tried on, but the ones that I owned. She said that she wondered what on God's earth would possess me to buy such ugly things." April added.

"Sounds like Cristina." Alex remarked.

"It was nice to know that she cared enough to help us both." April pondered aloud.

"Either that or just enjoys our humiliation." Alex replied.

"Yea that makes more sense. Although she did give pretty sound advice, plus she picked this entire outfit for me, shoes, jewellery, dress and make up. She sure knows what she's doing, especially for someone who shows no interest in the stuff." April commented.

They sat silent for a second as Annabelle came back carrying a tray with their drinks. She placed their scotches in front of them, then the two empty wine glasses. Filling the glasses, she left the bottle in the middle of the table and hurried off again. They both took a sip of their drink and then opened their mouths to speak at the same time.

The rest of the date will be in the next chapter.  
Please review, I love to know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4 - Late Night

This picks up straight from the end of the last chapter(:  
As usual I hope you enjoy and please leave reviews, I love your feedback!

Also if you like this you should check out my other story called 'The Apartment' which is another April and Alex one :D

"You go first." April demanded.

"I was just going to say we probably shouldn't talk about the hospital, this is one of the times we have free from there." He replied, unsure of her views on this matter. He wanted to get to know her separate from work, to see if he really liked her or if it was, just, something else instead.

"Agreed. I was going to say you wouldn't believe the first date conversation topics I came across on the internet." April chimed. She began laughing quietly to herself as the memory of these topics resurfaced. Alex smiled, she looked even more beautiful sitting there quietly laughing to herself, happy and joyful. He loved seeing her this way.

In that moment, as April tried to speak between laughter Alex knew that this date was worthwhile. That the nerves and anticipation were worth it, that this would be different. That he actually liked April not just Dr Kepner, but both of them, one and the same. He never really got to know someone, before, well other things got in the way. He had never had a relationship that went through normal dating first, the dinner dates, the nerves, the feeling of getting to know each other, finding out each other's eccentricities before seeing each other naked.

"What?" April questioned, a slight worry line appearing on her face as she wiped her mouth, unsure of what Alex was staring at so intently.

"Nothing." Alex mumbled. He softly squeezed her hand and continued, "I can't believe you searched up conversation topics. That is so sad."

Faking a look of hurt she replied, "Ouch. Okay then, why don't you start the conversation then, I'm sure it will be illuminating. Super interesting." She pulled her hand back, crossed her arms and leant back onto the chair with a smug look on her face.

"Uhm well I can't ask you about your job, I already know what you do." He started, playing with his hands again.

"Uh huh." April replied, the smile on her face spreading, she was pleased watching him squirm.

"What's your favourite colour?" Alex said his voice shaking.

"My favourite colour? Are you joking?" April said with a snort, "Does that actually work?"

"Well if they are drunk enough it does. But anyway, shut up. You can't do any better!" Alex shot back with a smile on his lips, no point trying to conceal it.

"Oh I found the best one, What went wrong between you and your ex?" April replied between laughs.

"Seriously?" Alex answered, laughing he pushed all potential answers out of his head and continued, "Talking about how past relationships failed is one way to ensure the date doesn't end in sex."

"It's not as bad as, do you have any stds?" April laughed and took another sip of her drink.

"Any answer that doesn't involve the word no, should signal the immediate end of the date." Alex replied. He was having fun, he thought he would, but when he was sitting alone in the restaurant waiting for her to come all he could think about was everything Cristina told him to do and not to do. Which meant that he had barely thought about what they would talk about, but it that didn't seem to be too much of an issue, but that was now, that might change later.

"Then maybe I should head home." April teased. She smirked as the waitress came over and placed their food in front of them, Alex sitting silent, dumbfounded. Slightly confused as to what she was implying exactly.

"Anything else?" the waitress asked politely, moving her head side to side, spotting another table that needed her attention.

Regaining his voice Alex replied, "No we're good." And she walked off. Turning to April he asked, "What?"

Enjoying his confusing she took a deep breath and a pause before answering. "I heard about what happened a few years back. The hospital outbreak, some guy named George getting it from you, through a nurse or someone." Cutlery in hand she began eating her dinner, glancing up every few seconds to see Alex's face as he was trying to formulate some kind of answer. From the looks of it, things weren't going to well.

"Why don't you eat while you construct your no doubt witty reply." April said stuffing some salad into her mouth and then lightly placing her cutlery on her plate and taking a sip of her wine.

"April, uh well… about that, uh…" Alex mumbled and then regaining his composure said, "I'm clean if that's what you were wondering" with a smirk, raising his eyebrow slightly.

Choking on her wine, April placed her glass on the table and quickly covered her mouth. Grabbing her napkin from her lap, she wiped her face and then looked down to survey the damage. _Good save_ she thought to herself once she realised that not a drop of wine ended up on her dress, her food or the table. Dropping her napkin back onto her lap she moved her gaze up to her Alex and said, "Would you care to confirm that with a blood test?"

Now it was his turn to be surprised, "Seriously?" he spluttered.

"How sure are you? Pretty sure or certain?" April replied, her expression not giving any clues, she remained blank to all emotions, not a smirk wandering from her lips to her eyes, nothing.

"Certain." Alex answered with not a moment's hesitation. Staring into her eyes, not moving, he continued eating. He did not want to break the eye contact.

"This tastes great." April said, wanting to change the subject. It was either that or to giggle nervously. She felt completely reassured by Alex, there was no doubt that he was honest, and if the evening progressed that way, she knew he was clean.

Alex chuckled, she was a surgeon but certain topics, areas of conversation made her so nervous. She was actually kind of badass when it came to work, but then when she put down that scalpel her whole personality changes. Innocent wouldn't be the word to describe her, neither would naïve. It wasn't that she was oblivious of certain things, she just didn't feel comfortable. For some reason that made him like her even more.

"So does this!" Alex responded, taking a fork full of food and then extending his hand out to April. "Try some." He wasn't ordering her, but after a few seconds he immediately regretted the gesture followed by the words. He hoped she wouldn't get the wrong idea and think he was demanding her to do something she potentially didn't want to do.

He began to withdraw his hand a little when she replied, "Looks delicious." Putting her cutlery on the edge of her plate, she placed her palms on the table and leant towards Alex. She was cautious not to get anything on her dress, or to spill her wine over, she didn't want to make a fool of herself. Looking into his eyes, she opened her mouth and wrapped it around his fork. Pulling back, she sat back down in her chair and repositioned the napkin on her lap as he sat still with his hand still hovering in the air.

Licking her lips, she picked up her cutlery and said, "Tastes it too."

"What?" Alex muttered, realising his hand was still extended he brought it back down to his plate, "Oh yeah, told you." _Shut up Alex,_ he told himself, _This is just a nice dinner, getting to know one each other, without the sex. She's April. _The other half of his brain was not agreeing with him, although for now he chose to ignore it.

"That was delicious." April said after devouring the last remnants of mud cake on her plate. She wasn't certain she would eat dessert when she was getting ready as Cristina said that she should only stay for dessert if she wished to extend the date, if it's going badly decline dessert and get the hell out of there. Luckily that wasn't the case.

Alex smiled back at her, a mouthful of sticky date pudding preventing him from answering. She looked so beautiful, she was surprisingly funny and there was just something about her that made him incredibly happy, she was one of those people you just generally liked being around. He was so glad that they had done this, the initial awkwardness of the date was long gone.

"So what is your favourite colour?" April asked, placing her cutlery down on her plate and reaching for her glass of wine. She finished it off while she waited for Alex to finish eating a reply.

"Delicious." He said resting his cutlery on his plate, then looking towards April he said, "Uhm don't really have one." He chuckled silently to himself, remembering that part of the evening, when he was still so nervous, and not so relaxed. But shortly after that April took control of the conversation for a bit although it was always a conversation, neither of them talked at each other, which was always a risk with a date. He loved how she didn't talk about herself endlessly for the last hour, she asked him questions and answered his question and acted like she genuinely liked listening to all he had to say. _Why didn't we do this sooner? _He thought to himself.

"How can you not have a favourite colour!" April sounded surprised.

Alex smiled slightly as he stared at April for a moment and then answered, "Red. Maybe green."

April felt herself blush slightly as she realised that he was only saying that based on the dress she was wearing and then after a moment she also realised that he was saying green as in the colour of her eyes.

Before she could formulate some sort of answer a waitress arrived, "Can I get you anything else?" She spoke fast as if she could not get the words out fast enough, her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, too tight, making her face look kind of pinched. April exchanged a look with Alex, they both noticed her strange attire and the heavy eyeliner but they also communicated, no, through their look.

"No thank you. Cheque please." Alex answered, grabbing his napkin from his lap and placing it on his empty plate. April watched him and did the same.

"Yes sir, one moment." She said, frantically rushing off in the other direction, almost knocking into another waitress who was carrying a tray of drinks.

"Tia watch it!" She hissed at her, steadying herself, so that the drinks wouldn't end up on the floor. She gave her a death glare and glided over to a table, while Tia rushed off in the other direction.

"Cat fight." Alex whispered. Both he and April watched this entire exchange. "I'll just go pay, it's probably easier I go to them, than to risk Tia coming back here." He said, standing up.

"Are you sure?" April asked, also rising from her seat, grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair.

"Didn't you see her almost knock over that chicks entire tray of drinks?" he said, misunderstanding what she was saying.

"Not that, don't you want to split it?" She asked stepping towards him and placing her hand lightly on his arm.

"Maybe next time. This ones on me. Meet you out front?" he leant down, gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and headed off in the direction that Tia had gone, a lot more slowly and cautiously than she had done of course.

"Next time." April repeated to herself as she made her way to the door. _There was going to be a next time. _She thought to herself _Of course there will be a next time._

She shuddered as she stepped outside, there was no rain, but a cold breeze swept down the street. Wandering towards a bench, she sat herself down and crossed her legs and pulled her coat tightly around her. _This went well. Rather well. Better than well. It went… _She thought to herself _Perfectly._

A small seed of doubt settled in her mind, what if he didn't find it that way. She then remembered the way he had looked at her all night, his expression between wanting to rip off her scarlet dress in the restaurant bathroom and a kind fondness in his eyes.

Smiling she looked up at the night sky. That was the one thing she hated about the city, with all the bright lights down below you could never really see the stars, and even if you could, it was only one or two. Nothing compared to the beauty of the country. Lowering her gaze she saw one of the things she loved about the city, Alex. Standing up she linked her arm with his and leant her head against his shoulder as they headed down the street.

Hope that you enjoyed this chapter :)  
Please review, I love reading what you think!  
And also don't forget to check out The Apartment


End file.
